Scripts - V1/Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare - 3
R-Beecanoe: Once this cretin knows where we're taking him, we need to explain to her right away... R-Ouroburos: ...... "replica" Beecanoe stares at his comrade, puzzled R-Ouroburos: Huh?! I-it's nothing... R-Beecanoe: Well, fine. But what were you worried about anyway? R-Ouroburos: {clears throat} As far as we all know, what if our master won't accept the "real" you's offer? What if she decides to end his life?! puts his hand over R-Ouroburos's shoulder R-Beecanoe: You must not worry... The master will see this through. R-Ouroburos: {sighs} Okay, then. replicas enter the main gates of the Netherworld... R-Ouroburos: {clears throat once more} MASTER!!! WE HAVE BROUGHT A CREATURE WHO THINKS HE IS WORTHY AN ALLY!!! R-Beecanoe: WE DELIVERED THIS WARNING JUST AS HELPFUL INFORMATION... COME FORTH!!! noises are heard... R-Beecanoe: Damn... Well, Ouroburos, we just need to wait. R-Ouroburos: Yes, I follow. real Beecanoe opens his eyes from the concussion he had earlier Beecanoe: Nyyuh.... {!!!!} This place... R-Ouroburos: What the---!? and R-Beecanoe turn their heads over to the Dry Bones enemy R-Beecanoe: Perhaps you slept well? Beecanoe: Tch! Spare me the details, bastards... else opens the gate... A strong aura is sensed by R-Beecanoe R-Ouroburos: Welcome back, master. ???: ..... Beecanoe: N---NO WAY!!! So you.... Must be the one that your two feeble-minded minions have been blabbering about! stranger takes off the hood of the robe ???: Correct. R-Beecanoe: You've been away from home for ages. What made you come back? ???: .... straightens his face and stands up, disgusted Beecanoe: This girl... IS YOUR MASTER?!?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! SURELY YOU FOOLS COULD HAVE DONE SO---- figure sucker punches Beecanoe... Beecanoe: AAAH!! R-Ouroburos: Hey, you idiot... Terios is what she is now because of a virus that makes ancient beings become younger than what they are supposed to be... She is no child. Terios: Please do not speak. We apologize, young man for waiting... Beecanoe: Apology not accepted! You attack me and my offer is null and void... I think I mistaked you for another. grasps his real identity's neck R-Beecanoe: You can keep your mouth shut! Beecanoe: HHHHUH! {gasps for air} I only wanted one thing, anyway: kill that worthless, little Saurian!! wraps her arms around Beecanoe's waist... Beecanoe: Just what the fuck do you think you're doing!?!? R-Ouroburos: Our master usually does this type of thing when she knows someone won't listen to her... It is so sad to see boneheads such as yourself being so arrogant. Terios: I feel a sense of weakness inside your soul... Do you not want to kill your target? Beecanoe. I do, but it's gonna take a lot more than sappy crap to help! whispers to Beec's ear Terios: What if the deal was more than killing the real Ouroburos? Beecanoe: {!!!!!!} I'm listening... Terios: I propose that not only Ouroburos should decease, but that also goes for retrieving my true purpose as Goddess of the Ancients, and waste the Warriors of Apocalypse and their newfound allies... Well... moves her face to Beec's right cheek and kisses it... R-Beecanoe: WHAT?!?!?! R-Ouroburos: MASTER, DO NOT MAKE SUCH HASTY PRECAUTIONS!! Terios: You two... I want the both of you to be silent. Now, young lad... What say you? Will you yield, or accept the agreement at hand? stops drooling and makes the decision Beecanoe: Tch! Fine, I accept... But don't be screwing around with my head or else you'll die, goddamnit! Terios: Now that we have all settled, it is about time we arrange plans for destruction of his damnated world. and Terios enter Terios's throneroom... R-Beecanoe: Comrade... R-Ouroburos: What is it? R-Beecanoe: Ever since Terios has been infected by that horrid virus, she's acting a bit too strange. Did that do something to her mind as well? R-Ouroburos: Agreed... When she was younger, Terios did not care for such sympathy and had emotions of rage and was powerthristy. Now, she's completely sane and finds only emotion for that peon we sent to her... Let us just get going! R-Beecanoe: Hm! and R-Ouroburos enter swiftly with caution... (To be continued...) Category:Epic Saga